Origin of Gold
by karazu
Summary: How the Golden Knights became Knights, and who trained tham?


Greece, Athena's Sanctuary. At the top of a Hill, three women and four men stands in front of a temple; the last of thirteen temples, forming a sinuous path from the base to the top.

They are Golden Knights, the top of the hiearchy of the Knights of Athena. Each one of them is ruled by a Zodiac Sign, and each one of the Temples at the hill is dedicated to a Zodiac Sign, following the order; from Aries to Pisces.

- Why olny seven ? - Asked one of the women. She was tall and thin, with long and dark hair, tight black clothes and a feminine golden mask. - It should be eleven of us at least.

- Some of us have already attended the Master's Call before us, Helena. - Said one of the men. He was strong built, dark haired and wore a hide cuirass and leather shoulder plates. - And i heard that the master himself is training a boy in Jamiel, Tibeth.

- So, the master's brother, Ares, is in charge of the sanctuary, Heisuke? - The other woman asked. She's like the other, except for the golden hair and the grey clothes.

- Yes, Kathrin. And now it's our turn to renounce our Golden Armors.

- I understand. Now we have to teach a kid, like they did to us. But why they call us here?

- To receive the Master's and Athena's blessing, ans so starts the training. - said a small man with a crystal in place of the left eye. – As you all know, i'm Jiggars, the chief of Security

- Yes. - everyone said, include the other four that stayed quiet.

- Follow me to the Master's Room.

They followed Jiggars to a great room, with a trone. There was the Master's young Brother, Ares. He was wearing a Dark blue tunic., a white cape, a dark blue mask, and a scary red helmet, with a demon - like bat at the top of it. Besides the look, he's not bad; just a very severe person.

- Since my older brother Shion is at Tibeth training a new Golden Knight, Me, Ares, am conducting this meeting. Do you al know i've called you here?

Heisuke was the first to say:

-To receive our duties to train ours sucessors.

- Exactly. Since Athena demands olny teenagers to become Knights, you are all released of your duties at the end of the training. I believe that everyone is already taking care of a child at this moment.

- Yes, Your Highness. – Said all of them.

- Good. May i know their names?

- Of course, Your Highness.

Heisuke took the front of the others, bowed to the Master and said:

- My child's name is Aldebaram, and me, Tauros Heisuke, am in charge of his training.

Then a second man, a head headed man, did the same procedure as Heisuke:

- Mine is Saga, and me, Gemini Nathaniel, am in charge of his training.

Then, it was the turn of a dark-blue haired man:

- My aprentice is called Victorius, and me, Cancer Remy, am in charge of his training.

The Dark haired woman, did the same:

- My student is Miro, and me, Scorpius Helena, am in charge of his training

Then, it was the turn of a man with brown hair, with long hair reacheing his elbows:

- My pupil is Shura, and me, Capricornius Seto, am in charge of his training.

The Golden-haired woman was the next:

- The child under my responsibility is called Kamus, and me, Aquarius Kathrin, am in charge of his training.

The last one was a woman, with light green hair, that reached her shoulders:

- The boy that i'm raising and training is Aphroditis, and me, Pisces Maya, am in charge of his training.

After that, every one stood up

- And, in front of thee, we ask for your blessing, and for Athena's as well.

- Excellent. Consider yourselves blessed, by me and Athena. May their trainings starts at this very moment, and let Athena be with them. That's all; you're all dismissed.

The seven leaved the room, and when they stepped out, Remy, Seto and Maya said tho the others:

- This may be last time we see each other.

- I know. We may live, or die. – Said Nathaniel.

- It's just me, or evereybody's not much happy with the situation? – Asked Kathrin.

- I know what you're felling, but there's no choice. We have to face that's time to train our sucessors. – Said Heisuke, with a stoic way.

- I think you're right. After all, we still have our memories, and i'll remember every day as a Golden Knight.

- That's the best. We'd better be going, or it'll be too dark to leave the Sanctuary.

- Okay Heisuke – said the others.

- I guess i'll not leave it tonight. – Said Kathrin.- I'll pass a night here.

- Are you sure? – Asked Maya. – Do you have a place to stay tonight?

- Sure, Don't be concerned about it.

- But why? – Asked Helena.

- Nothing. I just want to leave the sanctuary tomorrow morning.

- Hey, we're late. – Said Remy. – I don't know about you all, but i'm out of here now.

- Okay. Farewell then. We'll never see each other again. – Said Seto.

- Now, there's a nice guy. – Said Remy. – We all know that you don't like to be with others, but at least, you should give a decent good-bye.

- Or, you should be quiet. – Seto replied raising his right hand.

- I got it. I won't say anything else.

- That's the best. Farewell to you all.

When Seto leaved, Helena joined the others and said:

- He's really simpathy itself. But i'll miss him.

- So, good bye to all. Be at peace. Said Maya. – Specially you, Kathrin.

- The same for you, Maya. – Answered Kathrin. – Good Bye to all.

And then, they left by a small path hidden on the hill. Kathrin didn't realized that Nathaniel was still there.

- Can i stay with you? – Asked Nathaniel.

- Why didn't you left with the others?

- I'll have to stay to train.

- I got it. Well, i'll head to the town. Join me?

- Yes.

The two took another hidden path to the town, that it was very simple, with not much houses, and a simple social structure. The House Kathrin was going to spend the night was at the outskirts.

- Do you want to come in?

- You know i can't, beacuse of the Amazonian rules.

- Please. Your house it's not close from here, and you look very tired.

- Kathin, there's something else you want from me?

- Actually, there is. But i need to talk about this inside.

He entered without saying anything.

- Remember what i said about not being happy about leave the sanctuary?

- Yes, i do.

- Well, - she stopped for a moment, and took of her mask, revealing her blue eyes. – It's beacuse of you.

- I understand, so you....

- You know that if a man sees an amazonians face, she has to love this man or...

- Kill him. – Nathaniel finished her sentence and grabbed her hand. – but ; since when?

- Since the first time we were all called. But i try to forget all this being a warrior. And now i see that if don't tell you this now, maybe i'll never have another chance.

- Does anyone know?

- Only Maya, because she's my closest friend.

- I see...

- Now that you know, you'll go away or stay? – She said looking into his eyes.

He touched her face, and kissed her, with love. Then, she started to remove her clothes, and then she took both of his hands, and put it one on her waist and the another on her breast, and said

- I prefer to love you instead killing you...

After that night, they promissed each other to live togheter after the training, The next morning, she left to Siberia to teach Kamus, and he stayed at the sanctuary to teach Saga.


End file.
